Surprise visitor
by dreamninja
Summary: Hikaru returns from work to find team star breakers leader in her bed.
1. Chapter 1

Hikaru had a long day of work and was exhausted. She had finally gotten home and just wanted to sleep. She struggled to open the door and once she finally got it she went inside and to her room. She closed her door and started taking off her clothes.

"I just came to talk I didn't know I was gonna get a free show"a voice said. Hikaru stiffened she knew that voice. She just stood there in shock for a little bit until she remembered she was only in her bra and underwear.

"Damian what are you doing here"Hikaru screamed covering herself with a nearby blanket.

"If you wanted to borrow my cape you could have just asked you didn't have to strip to wear it"Damien said. Hikaru was confused until she realized she wasn't clutching a blanket. She moved over to her dresser and got some clothes and went into the bathroom without letting go of his cape. Once she got in the bathroom she locked the door and dropped the cape. She quickly got dressed and went to go deal with the problem in her room.

"Here"Hikaru said throwing the cape at Damian. She threw it hard and hoped it hit his face but he caught it from where he was sitting on the bed.

"You sure you didn't want to keep it so you could walk around naked in it next time"Damian said.

"Why are you here"Hikaru asked.

"I'm in japan because I felt like coming here"Damian said.

"I meant why are you in my bed"Hikaru said.

"I figured I would lay here and wait for you to come home"Damian said shrugging his shoulders.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Jack"Hikaru said.

"Nope Jack's a little too crazy for me"Damian said.

"Last I heard of you, you had a nervous breakdown"Hikaru said smiling when she saw Damian frown.

"That was a while back"Damian said.

"So why are you here and if you give me another smart ass answer I swear i'll slap you"Hikaru said.

"I think it's obvious why i'm in your bed"Damian said.

"O really and why is that"Hikaru asked sitting next to him on the bed but keeping her distance.

"I came to fuck you"Damian said. Hikaru was speechless she just slapped him hard across the face. To her surprise he laughed.

"Do it again"Damian said.

"You're just as crazy as Jack"Hikaru said.

"I'm a different kind of crazy and I was kidding about fucking you. I actually came here to get away from Dr. Ziggurat and battle but I could have a little fun while i'm here to if you want"Damian said winking at Hikaru.

"Did you come to battle Kyoya or Ginga"Hikaru asked ignoring his other comment.

"Both and anyone else that wants to battle"Damian said.

"If you want to battle them why did you come to my apartment"Hikaru asked.

"I needed somewhere to stay and I didn't know anyone else that would let me stay with them"Damian said.

"Why would you trust me I could go rat you out right now"Hikaru said crossing her arms.

"But you wouldn't"Damian said.

_Dammit he's right_

"Well why would you want to get away from Ziggurat"Hikaru asked.

"I learned that the arrangement isn't the right way to get stronger"Damian said.

"O"Hikaru said shocked that he was trusting her with all this information.

"I know you and your friends think I liked the arrangement but I didn't they were painful especially the first few"Damian said.

"Then why did you do it"Hikaru asked.

"I was picked on as a kid. I used to be a blader who battled for fun but I was never any good. My older brother and his friends constantly reminded me of what a loser I was. They made my life a living hell and I just wanted to get away. When I got accepted into HD Academy I saw it as a way to get away from all the teasing. I decided I would go have fun, make some friends, and get stronger then come back and beat my brother like he beat me"Damien said.

"What happened"Hikaru asked now genuinely interested.

"I'll tell you tomorrow you're exhausted I can tell"Damian said.

"Come on tell me"Hikaru said getting annoyed.

"Not until tomorrow"Damian said closing his eyes.

"Fine then you can't sleep in my bed"Hikaru said shoving him off.

"I wasn't planning on it but since you insist I will"Damian said laying on the bed.

"Come on I have work tomorrow just tell me now"Hikaru said.

"Nope"Damian said.

"Come on tell me"Hikaru said sounding a little whinier than she intended. Damian just remained silent.

"Damian answer me"Hikaru said but there was no answer.

"Come on I know you're awake"Hikaru kept trying to get a response from him but eventually gave up and took a pillow and blanket to lay on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Hikaru woke up early the next morning to get ready for work and saw Damian still sleeping or at least he appeared to be. She still went to change in the bathroom just in case he was up. Once she was changed she came back into the room and stuck a note on the door so he would see it. Then she put another note on the outside of her room on the door so Madoka would stay out. Once she was done with the notes she went out the door and to her job at the WBBA. She arrived to find no one else was there yet besides her and a few bladers.

"Hey Hikaru"Zeo said.

"Hey Zeo can I ask you a few questions"Hikaru asked.

"Of course"Zeo said following her into an empty room.

"What's up"Zeo asked.

"I was just thinking about some stuff and I had some questions about your arrangements"Hikaru said.

"Alright"Zeo said.

"Well why were you so different from Jack and Damian even though they both went through the same thing as you"Hikaru asked.

"I'm not really sure I guess maybe they have always been bad at heart"Zeo said.

"O alright I was just wondering. Thanks for the answers it was nice talking to you but I should probably get back to work"Hikaru said smiling hoping Zeo wouldn't be suspicious.

"Alright bye"Zeo said.

She did her work like usual until she heard some kids watching a video. She stopped to watch it and noticed it was a video of Damian's battle with Julian. She watched in horror as she saw the crazy side of Damian.

_Should i really let him stay at my house what if he hasn't changed?If he hasn't changed he could have killed you already._Hikaru shook her head to clear her thoughts. _I need to work now i'll worry about Damian later_.

She tried to finish her work early today so she could get the answers she wanted so badly. She rushed home and saw Madoka cooking.

"You're home early"Madoka said giving Hikaru a plate.

"I know it feels weird to be home while you're still awake"Hikaru said pilling Lasagna on her plate.

"Someone's hungry"Madoka said.

"I guess its just because i'm home earlier"Hikaru said grabbing two forks and walking towards her room.

"Wait Hikaru don't you wanna hang out"Madoka asked.

"Yeah I just want to change out of these uncomfortable clothes and clean my room its a mess"Hikaru lied.

"Alright"Madoka said sounding disappointed.

"Once i'm done we can hang out"Hikaru said. This made Madoka smile.

"I would love that"Madoka that Hikaru slipped into her room and saw Damian sitting on the bed reading something.

"What are you reading"Hikaru asked.

"Your diary"Damian calmly said.

"What give it back"Hikaru whispered lunging at him.

"Why are you whispering"Damian asked.

"Madoka is in the other room and she can't know you're here or she will tell Ginga and he can't keep a secret so everyone will know"Hikaru whispered.

"Is that lasagna"Damian asked.

"Yeah i'll trade you the food for my diary"Hikaru said.

"Alright"Damian said throwing the diary off to the side and digging into the plate of lasagna.

"Hey that's mine to"Hikaru said grabbing the other fork and eating. Once it was gone Hikaru took some pj's into the bathroom and changed when she came back out she grabbed the plate.

"I'll be back when Madoka falls asleep be good"Hikaru whispered.

"No promises"Damian mumbled so she couldn't Hikaru left Damian picked up her diary again.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Hikaru how's work"Madoka asked.

"Fine"Hikaru said.

"Do you have a boyfriend"Madoka asked.

"What no"Hikaru said shaking her head.

"Well i'm sure Ginga could fix you up with someone he met at the world championships"Madoka said.

"No thanks I don't like anyone that Ginga would fix me up with"Hikaru said.

"Alright well its getting late so i'm gonna go to bed goodnight"Madoka said.

"Goodnight"Hikaru said. When Hikaru got back in her room she saw Damian once again reading her diary. She went over to him and snatched it from him.

"I told you be good"Hikaru said.

"Well it gets boring in here"Damian said.

"Well tomorrow morning Madoka is going on a trip with Ginga so you can come out of my room and I don't have work"Hikaru said.

"Good I was running out of pages in your diary to read"Damian said.

"Stop reading my diary and I believe you have some information to tell me"Hikaru said.

"Alright well when I got to the academy Ziggurat took me into a room with one of the beds in it they use for arrangements. He told me they just needed to run a few tests. I got in the machine and he hooked me up. When the arrangement started it was one of the most painful things I have ever felt I screamed and begged them to stop. Ziggurat said if I didn't show progress I would be sent home and I couldn't go back yet so I sat through the arrangement for what felt like forever until Ziggurat finally said that was enough. He said I was one of the few that could go through the arrangement and that I would have to do it again. No one talked to me and Ziggurat said its because they were jealous"Damian said.

"So thats why you want to get away from him"Hikaru said.

"Yeah because he might try to start the arrangements again"Damian said.

"At least you can forget about the arrangements now"Hikaru said.

"I wish it was that easy but I have scars that will always remind me of the pain"Damian said.

"Well I guess I should be going to bed goodnight"Hikaru said.

"Night"Damian said.

"Put the diary away"Hikaru said after she heard pages turning.

"Aw you're no fun. Wait you're a blader"Damian said seeing something about it on a page.

"I was"Hikaru said.

"What do you mean was"Damian asked sitting up and turning on a lamp by Hikaru's bed.

"I was thats all there is to it"hikaru said shrugging her shoulders.

"Once a blader always a blader"Damian said.

"Not me I..I can't"Hikaru said turning away from him._Don't let him see you weak like this_

"Who hurt you"Damian asked getting suddenly angry. _I swear i'll send him to hades._

"It's no big deal really it was just a battle"Hikaru said._I only wish it had just been a normal battle._

"You're lying"Damian said.

"It was Ryuga I battled him and I lost. He absorbed my spirit into L-Drago. Ginga saved me Kyoya and Tsubasa we were all trapped in L-Drago. "Hikaru said still not looking at Damian.

"Come on"Damian said standing up and grabbing Hikaru's hand and moving towards the door.

"Wait what are you doing"Hikaru asked.

"We are going to battle"Damian said.

"Someone will see you"Hikaru said.

"It's 1am I don't think many people will be out this late"Damian said putting his free hand on the doorknob.

"But-"

"Look no matter what you say we are gonna battle"Damian said quietly opening the tried to protest but she didn't want to talk because she might wake her led her out of her apartment and through a forest until they got to a lake and he stopped.

"Alright let's battle"he said.

"I didn't bring Aquario"Hikaru said smiling.

"I did"Damian said smiling as Hikaru stopped smiling.

"How did you find it"Hikaru asked.

"I have been going through your stuff all day"Damian said giving Hikaru the launcher and she just stared at them for a minute. They felt heavy in her hand and when she looked at Aquario she saw her mother's face telling her to never give up.

"It's been so long"Hikaru mumbled looking at Aquario.

Hikaru moved to put Aquario in her launcher and Damian noticed how bad her hand was shaking. _Ryuga really messed her up she's terrified._

_Come on calm down you can do this,_Hikaru thought. She took a deep breath and nodded letting him know she was ready.

"Hikaru stop we don't have to do this"Damian said.

"No I need to"Hikaru said.

"I promise I won't hurt you "Damian asked. _  
_

Hikaru just nodded her head. _I hope he's not lying_

"Three"he yelled.

"Two"Hikaru yelled but her voice cracked because she was nervous.

"One let it rip"they both yelled.

Hikaru was a little cautious at first but she started to have fun with the battle.

"Come on is that all you got I don't wanna beat you this easily"Damian said.

"Aquario infinite assault"Hikaru smiled when he saw some kind of illusion there were six different Aquario's. _Which one is the real one,_Damian thought. Before he had time to react the real Aquario attacked him sending him flying.

"Nice trick now it's my turn"Damian said smiling.

"Kerbecs hades drive"Damian watched as Kerbecs circled Aquario and created a ring of fire.

"Fire and Aquario don't do well together"Damian said.

"Aquario infinite assault"Hikaru said. Once the fire and water joined a bunch of steam blocked Damian and Hikaru's view. When the steam cleared both beys were still spinning.

"I'm impressed you don't seem to have taken much damage"Damian said picking up Kerbecs.

"Hey the battle wasn't over"Hikaru said.

"I know but its been over an hour we should go. Plus I wouldn't want to beat you to bad"Damian said smiling.

"Crap I didn't know we had been battling that long we have to go before Madoka wakes up"Hikaru said running.

"Race yah and winner gets to sleep on your bed"Damian yelled running past her. She just laughed and sped up. When they got outside her apartment door they were both out of breath.

"I win"Damian said panting.

"Cheater"Hikaru opened the door and they crept inside. Once they were in her room they both collapsed on the bed.

"You lost"Damian said pushing her off the bed. She just sighed and laid down on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hikaru we're leaving"Madoka yelled beating on Hikaru's door.

"Alright"Hikaru mumbled.

"Go away its 5am in the fucking morning"Damian mumbled.

"Did you say something"Ginga asked.

"I said have a nice trip"Hikaru said glaring at Damian who didn't even realize since he had his eyes closed. Hikaru heard the door close and she spoke again.

"You almost got yourself caught"Hikaru said.

"But I didn't and i'm tired so can we just talk about this later"Damian mumbled.

Hikaru nodded and laid her head back down. When she woke up Damian was still asleep so she went to cook breakfast. When she was done she got a plate for herself and sat down. She was about to take a bite of her pancakes when the fork was taken from her.

"Mmm thats good"Damian said.

"Hey that was mine get your own"Hikaru said taking her fork they were both done eating they didn't have to go back in Hikaru's room for once which made Damian happy.

"So what do you want to do"Hikaru asked.

"I hadn't really thought about it"Damian said.

"Me either but it's already noon we slept in"Hikaru said.

"Well thats' what happens when you battle for nearly two hours and get woken up an hour later"Damian said.

"Madoka wasn't trying to be mean she just didn't know any better"Hikaru said.

"She still pissed me off"Damian said.

"Thats not hard to do"Hikaru said.

"Look i'm not trying to fight with you right now"Damian said trying to control his temper.

"You're right sorry"Hikaru said.

They spent the rest of the day playing games and talking about beyblade. They even watched a few battles on tv.

"I'm gonna go take a shower"Damian said after they watched the last battle. Hikaru just nodded and turned the tv off. She just sat on the couch thinking about her battle with Damian. _He used to be a lot like Ryuga but he didn't even send me to hades even though he could have. I don't get it. Maybe he really has changed. _She walked in her room and laid on the bed forgetting Damian was in the shower. She was exhausted because the floor wasn't exactly the best spot to sleep. She fell asleep and started to dream.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Hikaru I haven't seen you in awhile want to battle"a voice said.

"Who are you"Hikaru asked looking around in the darkness she was surrounded by.

"Come on don't you remember me"the voice said.

""Silly girl"the voice taunted.

"Show yourself"Hikaru yelled.

""How about I show you your friends instead"the voice said. Before Hikaru could reply a light turned on and she saw all her friends bruised and dead it was a gruesome sight. Kenta and Yuu were both hugging each other with a look of horror on their faces. To their right Tsubasa was clutching eagle in his hands with the same look on his face as Kenta and Yuu. Then he saw Ginga on top of another figure almost as if he were protecting them. She gasped when she realized it was Madoka but she was barely recognizable because she was covered in scratches. Then she felt someone grab her foot. She looked down to see Damian with a black eye and blood coming out of his mouth.

"H-Hikaru where *coughs up some blood* where were you"Damian asked before he started another coughing fit and closed his eyes.

"No! This can't be happening what did you do to them"Hikaru screamed.

"They fell to my superior skills and my bey L-Drago"the voice said and Ryuga's face appeared.

"No"Hikaru yelled falling to her knees and clutching her head.

"They called your name but you weren't here. They needed your help and you let them down. Now it's your turn to join them"Ryuga said.

"No stop please"Hikaru yelled.

Damian came out of the bathroom to see Hikaru on the bed thrashing around and screaming.

"Hikaru wake up"Damian yelled shaking her awake.

"No stop""Hikaru yelled shooting up into a sitting position and breathing heavily.

"Hikaru calm down it was just a dream"Damian said.

"You're alive"Hikaru said hugging Damian which surprised him.

"Of course I am why wouldn't I be"Damian said.

"You-You died and so did Ginga, Madoka,Tsubasa,Kenta, and Yuu. Ryuga killed you and he was trying to kill me"Hikaru sobbed.

"Your ok now"Damian said awkwardly hugging her hugged her for a bit longer just letting her sob then he moved to get up but she tightened her grip on him.

"Please don't leave me"Hikaru begged.

"Alright I won't"Damian said laying back down on the bed. Hikaru just snuggled her head into his side and fell asleep. Once Damian was sure Hikaru was asleep he grabbed Kerbecs and went out the door. He was a man on a mission and if anyone tried to stand in his way he would send them to hades


	6. Chapter 6

"I know you're here come out and fight me you coward"Damian yelled his voice echoing through the empty warehouse he growled when he heard laughing.

"What brings you here"a voice asked.

A fight"Damian said.

"Be careful what you wish for"the voice said.

"Three..two..one..let it rip"Damian and the other voice yelled.

"You hurt my friend and now i'm gonna hurt you"Damian yelled. _Wow I finally have a real friend,_Damian thought.

"Be more specific I hurt lots of people"the voice said then let out a maniacal laugh.

"Hikaru"Damian yelled.

"Her spirit was probably the hardest to break and I enjoyed every second of watching her bey spirit slowly die"the voice said.

"You're wrong it didn't die"Damian yelled and Kerbecs seemed to attack with a new intensity.

"I'm never wrong I am the strongest blader in the world and me and L-Drago will crush anyone in our way"Ryuga said stepping out of the shadows.

"That includes Hikaru"Ryuga growled as he attacked Kerbecs with such a powerful attack Kerbecs was knocked back a few feet.

"She was weak fighting her was like a warm up"Ryuga said.

"She isn't weak she's the strongest girl I ever met. Now Hades gate"Damian yelled.

"I found your weakness"Ryuga said.

"I don't have a weakness"Damian said as L-Drago was dragged into hades.

"Of course you do"Ryuga said.

"O yeah what is it"Damian asked.

"Hikaru"Ryuga made the chains pulling L-Drago to Hades break.

"Dragon emperor soaring bite strike"Ryuga yelled but Damian was still to shocked from his last comment to react.

"Hades drive"he yelled trying to counter the attack. A few hours later they were still fighting and had both taken quite a beating.

"I've seen enough"Ryuga said picking up L-Drago.

"Coward"Damian said struggling to stand. When Damian got back to the apartment almost an hour later it was nearly 4am. He limped into the room but before he could get to the bed he tripped hitting the ground with a loud thud waking Hikaru up.

"Dammit"Damian whispered.

"Damian is that you"Hikaru asked turning on the lamp by her bed.

"Yeah..go back to bed..i'm fine"Damian said trying to hide his labored breathing but with no success.

"What happened to you"Hikaru asked getting up out of the bed and going to Damian's side to help him stand.

"I went to go fight Ryuga"Damian said.

"Why would you do that"Hikaru asked.

"To kick his ass for hurting my friend"Damian said.

"O you mean Jack"Hikaru said.

"No idiot I did it for you"Damian said laughing then he groaned in pain._Really he actually considers me a friend,_Hikaru thought.

"What hurts"Hikaru asked.

"My pride"Damian said.

"Come on seriously what hurts"Hikaru asked.

"My ribs even when I breath then my arms and my eye"Damian said.

"Well i'm no doctor but it looks like you're gonna have a nice shiner"Hikaru said laughing.

"I'm glad you think my pain is funny"Damian said but he couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry i'll go get the first aid kit"Hikaru said. She came back and put ointment on the cuts on his arms then wrapping his arms instead of putting a band aid on each individual cut.

"Alright lets see your ribs"Hikaru said.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you're asking me to strip for you"Damian said taking his shirt off.

Hikaru couldn't help but look at his muscular chest and abs. He didn't have a six pack but his stomach still looked nice.

"Like what you see"Damian asked winking at Hikaru. She blushed and turned away realizing she had been caught then she remembered his ribs. She took a hand and gently ran in across his chest and stomach trying to figure out where he was hurt. She knew she found the spot when he hissed in pain.

"Fuck that hurts"he hissed.

"I think you have a few bruised ribs"Hikaru said.

"Great that's just what I need"Damian said.

"I'll go get you some ibuprofen and ice"Hikaru said leaving the room.

"Here take these"she said handing him a glass of water and then he gasped when she gently place ice on his ribs.

"That's cold"Damian said trying to move.

"Stop squirming this will help ease the pain"Hikaru said.

"Now i'm really gonna be bored here by myself all the time"Damian said.

"I can go out tomorrow and buy you some books and you can listen to my ipod. Then when i'm home you can watch tv or movies"Hikaru said.

"Can we watch a movie now i'm not tired"Damian said.

"Sure"Hikaru said putting in a movie.

She went to lay on the floor but he stopped her.

"Come on you look exhausted and I know the floor isn't comfortable I would know I fell on it earlier"Damian said making Hikaru laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

_2 weeks later..._

Hikaru had fallen asleep watching a movie again and Damian just watched her sleep. _She looks so peaceful how could Ryuga ever hurt her. _

"Hikaru we're back"Madoka yelled. Damian growled. _That girl needs to learn to let people sleep._

"Hey Hikaru I said we're back"Madoka said opening the door to Hikaru's room.

"Hikaru come on we have to get out of here"Madoka said grabbing Hikaru's arm and dragging her out of bed.

"What's your problem"Hikaru asked pulling her hand away after Madoka pulled her onto the floor. Madoka didn't say anything she just pointed to the bed and Hikaru looked to see what Madoka was pointing at and when she saw it was Damian she frowned.

"Shit"Hikaru mumbled.

"Madoka look I-"

"Ginga get in here quick"Madoka yelled.

"What is it"Ginga asked rushing to see what was wrong until he saw Damian.

"What are you doing here"Ginga asked. Damian didn't answer he just sat there.

"Get out of my roommate's bed out of our apartment and out of our life"Madoka yelled pulling Damian out of the bed and onto the floor making him hiss in pain.

"Damian"Hikaru said running to his side and helping him lay back on the bed.

"Hikaru what are you doing"Madoka asked.

"Helping my friend who has bruised ribs"Hikaru said.

"Did you say friend"Madoka yelled.

"Yes"Hikaru said.

"You have a lot of explaining to do"Madoka said.

"Alright we will do this in the other room so Damian can rest"Hikaru said.

"Alright"Madoka said walking out the door followed by Ginga.

"Sorry i'll handle them"Hikaru said leaving him to sleep.

"Alright i'm back where's Ginga"Hikaru asked.

"He went to go train with Masamune"Madoka just nodded her head and sat down._That idiot went to tell everyone._

"Alright time for you to start explaining"Madoka said crossing her arms.

"There isn't much to explain he showed up one night and said he wanted to get away from Ziggurat. He stayed here awhile and when I told him about my problem with blading and Ryuga he went to go beat Ryuga. Thats where he got the bruised ribs"Hikaru said.

"O"Madoka said.

"Now I have to go make sure he's ok after your little stunt and after that i'll probably go back to sleep gnight"Hikaru said.

"Night"Madoka said still trying to process all the information.

"Are you ok"Hikaru asked once she went back into the room.

"Yeah no thanks to your friend"Damian said.

"She meant well"Hikaru said placing more ice on Damian's ribs.

"Thanks"Damian said closing his eyes and trying to go to bed.

"Goodnight"Hikaru said laying down.

"Night"Damian mumbled already half asleep


	8. Chapter 8

Hikaru woke up in the morning when she heard Madoka scream.

"How do you ever get any sleep with this girl"Damian mumbled.

"Something must be wrong"Hikaru mumbled so Damian couldn't got up and walked out of her room but before she could close the door she saw Ryuga

"Why are you here"Hikaru asked.

"I know your boyfriends here"Ryuga said.

"Damian isn't my boyfriend I haven't even seen him since Kyoya beat him and he had a nervous breakdown"Hikaru said.

"Aw are you lying to protect him"Ryuga asked holding her face with one of his hands. Her only response was to spit in his face which earned her a slap to the face.

"Maybe I should hit the quiet one over there to"Ryuga said going over to a crying Madoka.

"Leave her alone this doesn't concern her"Hikaru said.

"Look I have a proposition for you. I know that bastards talked to you he fought me and mentioned you once or twice. Now i'm gonna tell Ziggurat he's here. Unless you battle me"Ryuga said.

"Alright"Hikaru said quickly which seemed to shock Ryuga. _Why did I just agree to that I still have nightmares from our last battle._

"Alright meet m_e _by the old abandoned warehouse tomorrow morning"Ryuga said.

"I'll be there now get out of my apartment"Hikaru left and Hikaru tried to calm Madoka.

"Its gonna be alright but you can't tell anyone else about this"Hikaru said.

"What about Damian"Madoka asked.

"Definitely not him"Hikaru said.

"What was that all about"Damian asked once Hikaru came back in the room.

"She saw a rat on the balcony but its gone now"Hikaru lied.

"All that screaming over a stupid rat"Damian said.

"Yep and you can come out of this room now if you want since Madoka knows about you"Hikaru said.

"Alright but if she starts screaming again we are gonna have some problems"Damian said getting up.

Later that night…

"So do you wanna go play a game with Madoka"Hikaru asked.

"Nah I think I would rather stay in here and watch a movie"Damian said.

"Alright i'll watch it to"Hikaru said sitting next to him. She tried to focus on the movie but her mind kept going back to her conversation with Ryuga. _He could kill me he's gotten stronger since last time. If he hurt Damian like he did he's really gonna hurt me. No I can't think like that I have to be possitive i'm gonna win this battle for Damian and for me._


	9. Chapter 9

When Hikaru woke up she saw Damian asleep next to her with a smile on his face. _Its better he doesn't know._Hikaru got up and got all her gear so she could go meet Ryuga. She quietly stepped out of the apartment so she didn't wake anyone and started walking towards the warehouse she was supposed to meet Ryuga at. When she got to the warehouse she saw Ryuga waiting.

"I'm surprised you actually showed up"Ryuga said getting off the crate he was sitting on.

"Of course I did"Hikaru said determined not to show how scared she really was.

"Did your friends not come along to support you"Ryuga asked.

"I didn't tell them only Madoka knows since you decided to scare her"Hikaru said.

"What can I say I scare people"Ryuga said smiling.

"You don't scare me anymore"Hikaru said.

"Thats big talk for a little weakling like you"Ryuga said.

"Don't underestimate me"Hikaru said.

"Talking is nothing I prefer actions"Ryuga said.

"Alright lets do it"Hikaru said readying her launcher._Come on you can do this take deep breaths and calm down._

"Three two one let it rip"they both yelled.

There beys hit each other for awhile until Aquario sent L-Drago back a few feet with a strong hit.

"You have gotten stronger but it still isn't enough"Ryuga yelled as L-Drago attacked Aquario with more strength than before.

"Let's end this quick dragon emperor soaring bite strike"Ryuga yelled.

"Aquario now"Hikaru yelled when the dragon was a few inches from Aquario. Aquario swiftly dodged all the attacks.

"So you can avoid one special move big deal lets try another"Ryuga said.

_Another already he's crazy._

"Dragon emperor supreme flight"Ryuga yelled.

"Aquario"Hikaru yelled as she saw Ryuga's attack hit Aquario head on. _Come on Aquario fight through this we can do it I know we can._

"Break free Aquario"Hikaru yelled and Aquario suddenly disappeared much to Ryuga's surprise.

"If you're just gonna hide i'll make you come out. Dragon emperor life destructor"Ryuga yelled.

"Now's our chance Aquario infinite assault"Hikaru yelled. The two special moves collided and from what Hikaru could tell Aquario was on the losing end. _We have people depending on us we have to win. Not only for us but for Damian and Madoka. If we lose now Damian will have to go through the arrangements but if we win Ryuga might leave us alone for awhile. I'm not scared anymore._

"I'm not scared"Hikaru yelled and Aquario started emitting this blue aura that seemed to push L-Drago back.

"I will win for me and my friends"Hikaru yelled and then Aquario grew even stronger and sent L-Drago past Ryuga where it stopped spinning.

"I-I lost how could I lose"Ryuga asked himself shocked at what just happened.

"But you're weak I should have won"Ryuga yelled falling to his knees.

"But my spirit was stronger"Hikaru said picking Aquario up.

"Spirit I lost because of spirit"Ryuga said holding his head in his hands.

"Now remember your end of the deal"Hikaru said before limping out of the warehouse. That last attack had really taken a toll on her and now she felt like she was about to pass out._I just have to get to the apartment then Madoka can help me. _Hikaru slowly limped all the way back to the apartment but just as she was about to open the door she collapsed. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Damian and Madoka open the door.


End file.
